A Blur Of Color In The Gray
by loveless9
Summary: Rainbow Dash goes to visit Applejack needing to get some news off her chest. Slight sad fic. I might maybe if there are enough people that enjoy this make a spin off maybe like a clop fic and/or a gore fic.


The day was gray and cold. A very rare sight in Ponyville. Many of the ponies stayed inside their houses and shops, keeping warm and snuggly. But Rainbow Dash was hard at work. Moving clouds and spreading out the storms Rainbow Dash was so used to her job she didn't have to think. Which was a good thing since Dashie's head was literally in the clouds. She was too focused on something different.

Something she wouldn't say to the public yet but it was something she knew she would have to say at some point in time. She was worried about it. Would the other pony agree with her? Would that pony even want to talk to Dash after she told them? All these questions bounced around the blue pegusus's head. She finished up her job and bolted toward Sweet Apple Acres. Leaving a rainbow colored streak behind her.

She flew through the rain, soaking her mane and coat. Dash ignored it as she speed over Ponyville's source of apple. She flew over the apple trees, while down below she saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders under their tree house , wearing their rain coats and rolling around in the mud. Rainbow Dash swooped down to see what they were doing. She wasn't totally sure what she wanted to say when she got to the house so a good distraction was in order. She landed lightly still getting beat down my the rain.

"Oh," Scootaloo started, "Hi Rainbow Dash. What'r you doing in the rain?"

Dash had really started to feel close to the little filly that looked up to her. Rainbow Dash knew that Scootaloo never had much of a family and neither did she. So it almost seemed like Dash was sort of a sister figure to her. It made Dash feel really nice to have someone love her the way the young filly did.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," said the rainbow maned pony.

"We're trin' to see if we can out cutie marks by gettin' dirty," Applebloom said smiling. They both were very dirty. Mud was caked in their ears and mane. But there seemed to be one filly who wasn't so dirty.

"What about you Sweetie Belle? You seem to be very clean?"

Sweetie Belle sat at the edge of the dirt pile. Her white coat and customized rain coat were totally clean.

"Rarity told me I couldn't get dirty," She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

I made since to Dash. The last thing Rarity, the dirt hating fashionista, would want would be her younger sister getting mud all over one of her new outfits. Dash chuckled lightly and looked at Apple Bloom who still wore a large grin.

"Where is your sister," she asked feeling her heart skip a beat.

"Hmmm," Apple Bloom thought for a moment till her face lit up with thought.

"She's at the house makin' dinner with Granny," the yellow pony smiled.

Rainbow Dash smiled nervously. Her stomach was doing flips and her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Thanks," she responded and shot up like a bullet once again. The three fillies stood there in ah watching the blue pegusus fly across the gray sky. The only flash of color in the dreary weather that surrounded them.

Dash saw the top of the Apple Family house and took a nose dive toward it. She stood in front of the door, took 3 deep breaths, and knocked on the door. She waited for a while till the door slowly creaked open. An older mare stood in the door frame. She held a cane in one hoof and a food smeared apron draped from her waist.

"Oh" the mare said slowly but yet calmingly, "Rainbow Dash how are you dearie?"

"Uh," Dash started to reply, "Awesome Granny Smith. Hey is Applejack in there?"

The white maned pony smiled and started to nod her head. Calling lighting inside the house.

"Applejack, you have a friend waiting for you."

Rainbow Dash moved out of the way so that the porch was free for another pony. Though is did cause her to step into the rain she ignored it thought. Her mind started to wonder. She worried what was going to happen. This could either be a long awaited dream. Or an unsuspecting nightmare.

The orange Earth pony came to the door wearing a surprised look on her face, but yet there was a warm smile neither the less.

"Oh," she said. She couldn't help but notice how wet Dashie had become from all the rain. A hue of red came over her face also noticing how cute she looked.

"Hai sugar cube how are ya?"

"Fine Applejack. Hey can we talk please?"

"Sure Dashie. What's on ya mine," Applejack asked. Her southern drawl sent shivers up Dash's spine in "Eagerness"

Dash wasn't sure how she was going to say what needed to be said but she would give it her best.

"Well AJ I'm now really...well...awesome, with words but...but I think you should know this."

The farm pony sat down on the porch, "Go on," She said intrigued.

"Well AJ lately I've been.. I've had these feelings... an-"

"OH Dashie are you sick? I have just the thing," Applejack stood up heading to back inside the house.

"NO no," Dash said stopping Applejack, "I mean I have feelings that may well come from like ya know the heart."

AJ sat back down and cocked her head slightly. "Ahm confused sugar cube?"

Rainbow Dash sighed. She cursed herself for her inability to talk about her feelings.

"I think I'm starting to like you."

"Ya already like me Dash, what ah yah talkin' bout'?"

"No AJ, I think I like you more that a friend," Rainbow Dash wore a bright shade of red that spread across her face. Applejack looked down at her hooves.

"That's what ah was afraid you meant," she said sighing. She hoped that her suspicions weren't true. But she knew it would come eventually.

"What...what do you mean Applejack," Rainbow said confused and slightly hurt.

"Listen Dashie ah'm a little better speaking mah feelins' so let me talk," She said.

Dash looked down at her hooves as the rain continued to fall. It was at this point she regretted she said anything.

"Listen Rainbow Dash," More shivers went up Dash's spine from the sound of her name coming from the farmer pony, "Almost everyone in Ponyville is aware that you like other mares."

The blue pegusus felt like she should of been shocked. She wasn't really out spoken with it but it's not like she tried to hide it very well. And she wasn't ashamed of liking mares. It just wasn't the most normal thing for a pony.

"And honestly Dash, ah don't mind it."

Dash's mood was lifted slightly hoping this would go for the best.

"But," and Dash was right back down again," I... well... um..."

Applejack stuttered with her words. Finding the right ones she wanted to piece together.

"Well Rainbow Dash," She orange pony said looking at the pegusus straight in the eye, "My apple doesn't fall from that side of the tree."

The blue pegusus was crushed. It felt like her hear had been torn out of her chest. She just sat there a broken pony with everything she wanted telling her she wasn't right.

"Oh," she said just above a whisper, "I...I see. I understand Applejack. I...I should have known right," she said in a nervous chuckle, "It...it was my fault for just assumin' you were."

Applejack couldn't help but feel terrible for the rainbow pony that sat in front of her. It wasn't Dash's fault she was like this and it wasn't Applejack's fault for not being like this. But in the end Applejack was just so sad for her friend that she had come to know and love for so long.

There was a moment of silence as both ponies sat there. The rain hadn't let up at all since the storm blew in.

"Listen," Rainbow Dash said, being the first one to break the silence, "I'm gonna...I'm gonna go you seem to be busy cooking," Dash almost seemed to be to scared to look at the other pony. She was scared for what she might see in her eyes. And she really didn't know why.

She started to turn and walk away. Her wings never opening for she felt just so weak. She was only a few feet away from the porch when she faintly heard.

"Wait Rainbow Dash," the southern drawl rain in her ears and hoof stomps beat across the wet grass. The orange pony stepped out in the rain her mane and hat were getting wet as she looked at the pegusus. Applejack could see it in Rainbow Dash's eyes that she was really hurt. But Rainbow Dash never looked back at her. She just timidly stared at the ground.

"Please don't be sad about this I mean...," Applejack stopped and gently laid her lips on Rainbow Dash's cheek. Dash couldn't tell what she was feeling. There was a since of happiness, but only to be followed by sadness since she was only doing it from guilt. There was a wave of erotic sensation followed by this just blank, empty feeling.

"We're still friends right?"

Rainbow Dash gained the courage to look at her friend for over 2 years. She remembered all the times they spent together. The night at the gala, where even thought it wasn't what they planned it still turned out to be the best night ever. When defeating Discord to save Ponyville once again. She stared deep into the jade eyes of her farmer friend and only saw one thing.

Forgiveness. Begging pleading eyes asking if she would still be able to to see each other every day and not feel overwhelming sadness. Dash nuzzled into the earth ponies neck. The smell of shampoo and apples filled her nostrils as tears started to stream down her face.

"Of course AJ, wouldn't think twice," her voice cracked with the last word as she looked back up at Applejack. Applejack held a warm smile.

"Listen we're almost done with dinner wannna stay for a bite," The yellow maned pony asked hopefully.

"Um...," Dash thought for a minute, "Nah I cant I gotta," She looked up at the sky, "Move the clouds. Don't want the boss yelling at me again."

"Oh ok," Applejack said slightly disappointed but shrugged it off.

"See ya later AJ," Rainbow Dash said and before Applejack could say anything else she was gone. Only leaving a leaving tint behind her. Applejack sighed and walked back to the house. She closed the door behind her as a small voice called from the kitchen.

"What did Rainbow Dash want dearie?"

Applejack stood there wet from the rain not knowing what to say.

"She...she just wanted to say hi," She lied. It hurt Applejack. The pony of honesty and she had to lie to her own grandmother for reasons she wasn't sure. She dragged her body back on the kitchen to finish cooking.

Rainbow Dash was soaring above the clouds once more. Clearing most but keeping a few for good measure. The more she moved the more ponies came out and started to wonder the streets and shops of Ponyville. Dash wasn't sure what she felt at the moment. She wasn't totally sad but wasn't in the greatest of moods either. She went back to the weather factory in Cloudsdale and clocked out for the day. A purple and blue pony walked by wearing a lab coat with a name tag that read, Snow Flower on it. Dash had known her for a while but never really talked a lot.

"Hey Dash," she said her voice enthusiastic and cheery, "Why so glum?"

Dash opened her mouth to speak but there was nothing to really be said but, "It nothing just tired."

Dash wasn't much for lying but it was better than having to talk about what she had just been through. Not wanting to go back over the memories.

She flew to her house and entered. She collapsed on her bed and just kind of laid there for a while. Waiting for the emotional storm to blow.


End file.
